


Song of the Soul

by Lalalalemonade11



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Just another reason why I am trash, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Yuuri spelled Yuuri in summary and spelled Yuri in the piece, i am trash, seriously, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalalemonade11/pseuds/Lalalalemonade11
Summary: In a world where you must sing what your soulmate is singing, Katsuki Yuuri has had enough. Yuuri's mom observes Yuuri's struggles and growth throughout the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small piece of trash that I decided to write one day... I hope you guys like it! (p.s. this is unbeta-ed and unedited... So if there are mistakes I'm so sorry)

Yuri’s mom was cooking with Yuri coloring at the table, only four years old, he couldn’t do much more, except one thing apparently, sing under his breath. Hiroko felt her chest warm with happiness, her son had a soulmate. It was the first time that Yuri had ever sung, and knowing that her child would have a second half was fulfilling, but what concerned her was the fact that he wasn’t singing in Japanese. She furrowed her brow and walked over to where he was sitting. She looked at the poorly scribbled drawing and dried her hands on her apron, trying to figure out what language he was singing in. after a few moments, Yuri looked up at her, seemingly done with both singing and drawing. He showed her the picture and she smiled, taking it and pinning it on the bulletin board that hung on the wall. She shook her head and returned to the stove. The language sounded a little familiar, but she couldn’t be sure. She would have to wait until he began to sing again, which she hoped wouldn’t be too long. That was the happiest she had seen Yuri in a long time… She couldn’t help but wonder if he knew what was happening… If he felt the same way that she did when her husband sang to her. 

 

Then Yuri turned twelve. The singing increased exponentially. No words, but merely melodies, both soft and fiery. And Yuri hated it. He couldn’t go through a day without singing for at least an hour, some days it would go on for five or six hours, at which point Yuri would close himself in his room and try to sing as softly as possible, so he didn’t waste his voice away. Hiroko had been growing more and more worried about her son everyday. He was more reclusive than ever and could hardly stand to be in the same room as anyone whenever the daily singing began. The only time she ever saw him open up was on the ice. Twirling and humming, this time the lilting sound coming from his own mind instead of his soulmate’s, which, unfortunately, both herself and her son were beginning to hate. 

 

Yuri turned sixteen and he was happier. The singing slowed down, but one thing that Hiroko noticed, was that every time they watch her son’s idol, Victor Nikiforov, run his routines, not only did Yuri sing the exact same thing that would filter through the speakers, but it was also the same song that he would sing for hours on end. She smiled to herself and wondered if what she thought was happening was real. Of course she wouldn’t spoil the surprise for Yuri. They would eventually find each other.

 

Yuri was twenty three, and she was pretty sure it was going to happen soon. Yuri had gone off to the Grand Prix Finals where Victor was also competing. She was almost 100% sure that Yuri wouldn’t be able to keep away from his idol, not to mention the powerful draw of fate pulling him towards the one who he was supposed to be with. But he didn’t. He came home, sad, alone, and back to his twelve year old self. Shutting himself into his room, only finding peace on the ice. She was worried once again. She knew the singing wasn’t as bad as it used to be, so she figured it was the disappointment of not even placing at the Grand Prix. So, she left him alone, trusting that with the love of his family, he could work himself out of this wrinkle. Then Victor knocked at the door of their onsen. She attempted to hold in her excitement when she first saw his face. There was no way that Yuri could avoid him now, even if he wanted to. So she allowed him into the springs and waited for Yuri to come in from shoveling, but she couldn’t help noticing how Victor was singing quietly in japanese, a song that sounded a little like the one that Yuri had been humming when he went outside. 

 

And Yuri never figured it out. Well, not never. But she didn’t even know how that was possible. They we around each other literally all the time. It was annoying her to no end. There were a few times where she seriously considered just telling them, but, she was a good person and would allow them to find out themselves. It would be more special for them that way. Still, she could hardly stand to be in the same room with them sometimes and by the way others cleared out when they walked in, she had a feeling she wasn’t the only one who could feel the sexual tension that would radiate off of them. At dinner though, they all had to grin and bear it. They would sit quietly, trying not to stare as Victor’s hand trailed it’s way up and down Yuri’s thigh. And then it happened. At dinner, in front of everyone. They were sitting in silence, Victor’s hand making it’s way down the familiar path it always did, when Victor (she assumed it was Victor who started singing, because last time she checked, Yuri wasn’t fluent in Russian.) began to sing in a soft whisper. Yuri apparently hadn’t been paying attention, or wasn’t expecting it, because Yuri began at the same time… in a much louder volume. Mari jumped and dropped her chopsticks in her bowl, a loud clanging sound resonating throughout Yu-topia at the same time that Yuri clapped and hand over his mouth and Victor jerked his hand back. With tear filled eyes, Yuri jumped up and ran out of the room. Victor looked at Hiroko, panic and disbelief written in the icy blue of his eyes. She carefully set down her bowl and folded her fingers together.

 

“Will you have him?” She asked in a as level of a voice as she could. Victor nodded frantically. She tilted her head in the direction of Yuri’s room and flicked her eyes down the hall. Victor scrambled to his feet and followed the same path that Yuri just took. Her husband looked at her in wonder. 

 

“How long have you known?” She smiled as she heard the door to Yuri’s room open and close with a thud. 

 

“How long has Yuri sung Victor’s routine music?” Her daughter snorted a laugh and picked up her chopsticks, continuing to eat. Hiroko’s husband smiled softly. She grinned a little bigger. Her son would be in good hands.

 

After about six months of peace, there was a shout from Yuri’s room. Not the ones that she had tried so hard to block out with her pillow before discreetly addressing them with her son, but one of shock. Hiroko exchanged quick glances with her husband and daughter before dashing down the hall. Yuri’s door was open, and right in the center of the room, Yuri and Victor were hugging each other with Yuri holding a hand up over Victor’s shoulder so that he could look at his fingers. The three of them stood for a moment in the doorway before the couple noticed them and turned to face the small audience they had gathered. Yuri placed his right hand on Victor’s chest and gazed up at him before slowly extending his left and looking fearfully at his parents. There was a moment of tense silence before Mari let out a loud whoop and Hiroko crushed Victor in a hug, her husband settling for clapping Victor on the shoulder and turning to envelop his own son is his arms. Hiroko was right from the start. Victor was the best place for Yuri to be.


End file.
